


Candy & Mistletoe

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 两个小豆丁的故事。(IT'S A X'MAS GIFT!)





	Candy & Mistletoe

当电台里的圣诞颂歌响起第99遍的时候，洛基刚把手里的棒棒糖纸撕下来就被劳菲森逮了个正着。  
“医生怎么和你说的，”劳菲森蹲在洛基面前，握在手里的香槟随着他的话语一荡一荡，“你快换牙了，洛基，不能吃这么多糖了。”  
“但是，Daddy……”洛基委屈地把小手藏在身后，生怕手里的糖会被劳菲森夺走，“今天是圣诞节……”开始了，眼看自己的daddy要生气了，洛基故意使出装可怜的伎俩：大大的眼睛扑闪着睫毛，睫毛上还恰如其分地点缀上一点剔透的泪花，小嘴憋屈地往下，这样会显得小脸圆鼓鼓的——攻击效果简直加倍。  
“别生我气，Daddy。”洛基说，这句话翻译得更直白一点就是“看在我这么可爱的份上就让我把糖吃了吧”。

但劳菲森先生并未让洛基如意。  
洛基劳菲森，圣诞节首次作战宣告失败。

他不甘心。大人们在餐桌旁气氛热烈地谈话，洛基站在角落里扳着手指，余光瞟到客厅里正在聚精会神玩着游戏机的索尔。  
洛基走过去，一屁股坐在索尔旁边的坐垫上，然后用小手撑着脑袋看索尔玩游戏——他对这些用手柄操控小人打来打去的游戏没兴趣，他只是想吸引到索尔的注意。  
果然，只过了10分钟索尔就按下了暂停键。他转过头望着一脸丧气的洛基问：“你怎么了？”  
“Daddy不让我吃糖。”洛基撇了撇嘴，一想到刚才那颗快吃到嘴里的香草太妃棒棒糖就气鼓鼓的。  
“你要换牙了？”索尔去年刚换完牙，一看就有经验。  
洛基点点头，他张开嘴巴把牙齿展示给索尔，奶声奶气地说：“咦生索，着颗贺着颗都要巴掉。”  
“会很痛。”索尔叹了口气，“我去年拔了好多颗，不过我可没哭。”  
洛基愣住了，“拔牙会很痛”这个事实他之前都没考虑过。完蛋了，粉白色的小脸上五官又挤在一起。都怪Daddy！他愤愤地想，看见面前嬉皮笑脸的索尔又更生气了，索尔也是个讨厌鬼！

之前的泪珠还挂在翘起的黑色睫毛上，索尔觉得洛基的眼泪看起来像糖霜。他趁着洛基不注意，快速地伸手一抹，沾上泪珠的手指放进嘴巴里一吮，然后咧着嘴笑起来：“嘿，你的眼泪果然是甜的。”  
“索尔！”洛基先是被索尔吓了一跳，然后朝他大吼一声：“你是个怪胎！”  
洛基从地板上站起来，佯装生气地转身就走。身后的索尔连忙拉住了他：“洛基，我和你开玩笑啦。”他也从地板上起来，在洛基耳边悄声问：“你想吃什么口味的？”  
“你帮我去拿？”  
“我帮你拿。”索尔拍了拍自己的胸口，“给你拿一个巧克力味的、一个香草味的怎么样？”  
“再加上一个草莓的。”洛基咽了咽口水，别扭又期待地看了眼索尔。  
“包在我身上。”

洛基又心满意足地坐回地板上。他看见索尔偷偷摸摸地溜到厨房，虽然索尔才7岁，但是他的个头比同龄人高，刚好能够到厨房的流理台。索尔趁弗丽嘉没留意，快速地从糖果罐子里掏出了好几颗糖。看吧，洛基笑得开心极了，早就说过装可怜这一招管用。

“你要怎么谢我？”索尔跑回客厅，把连帽衫兜里的糖果全都装进了洛基的裤袋里，还顺手帮他撕开了一个棒棒糖，塞到洛基的嘴巴里。  
“我想想……”洛基歪着脑袋看了眼索尔，“我可以陪你玩游戏，玩多少盘都可以。”  
“没意思。”索尔撇着嘴拒绝了这个提议，“反正你也玩不过我。”  
“那你想要什么？”洛基问，嘴巴里含着糖甜滋滋的。  
“让我亲亲你。”  
“亲亲？你是说亲脸上吗？”洛基不理解。  
“我在书上看到，说平安夜在槲寄生下亲吻可以得到一辈子的好运。你是我最好的朋友，我希望我和你都能得到好运。”索尔煞有介事地解释说。  
“我不知道你还会看书。”  
“洛基！！”  
索尔跳了起来，他强行拉着洛基站到客厅的圣诞树旁，“你站好了！”  
索尔用力把洛基按住，他抬头看了眼树顶，OK，上面有槲寄生，完美，然后对洛基说：“现在我要亲你了。”  
洛基“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“你好像童话故事里面的王子。”  
“那你就当我是王子，我来拯救你了，洛基公主。”  
“我也是王子！洛基王子！”洛基严重抗议。  
“OK、OK，王子和王子。”索尔笑完又故作严肃地说：“好了，我要亲你了。”  
“好啊。”  
“你先把棒棒糖拿出来。”  
“不要。”  
“快拿出来……”  
“我不要。”  
“拿出来……”  
“我说了我不要。再这样我不让你亲了！”  
“棒棒糖会戳到我！”  
“就让它戳到！”  
……  
等到这两个小豆丁打完嘴炮，索尔终于可以捧着洛基肉乎乎的小脸，“吧唧”一口用力地亲了上去。  
“索尔！！你好恶心！！都是口水！！”洛基生气地急跺脚。  
大人们刚好看到这甜蜜又滑稽的一幕，弗丽嘉开心地拍着手笑道：“你们看看他俩，多可爱啊。”


End file.
